


Seeing Blue

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t own power rangers. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if any OOC but whatever.

 

Ziggy’s senses were overwhelmed as Dillon pulled him in for a kiss.

“Whoa,” Ziggy pulled away in a daze, “You’re…blue?”

“Your eyes are glowing…”

A look of shock crossed Ziggy’s face, “No. This can’t be happening.” He stood his spot on the roof, “I… I gotta go.” Dillon grabbed Ziggy’s wrist but Ziggy forced himself free and ran down the stairs.

Dillon sighed in confusion and followed after. He looked all through the garage but Ziggy wasn’t there. The others were sleeping, so he climbed in his car to go search for his friend.

Eventually, Dillon pulled up to a park. He saw the back of Ziggy and what looked like a man tied up in the chains of a swing. He got out and approached.

“You found me faster than I expected, Dillon,” Ziggy greeted, not looking behind him to check who it was.

“Who is this guy? What happened?”

“He tried to kill me. He’s fine, just unconscious.”

“Are you ok?” Dillon finally got around to the front of Ziggy. He knelt down so he could examine the other man.

“I’m fine,” Dillon could sense Ziggy was lying but he didn’t see any obvious harm so he didn’t push further.

He got into the empty swing next to Ziggy and after a few minutes of silence he finally asked, “What was that all about?”

“It’s no big deal, really,” Ziggy argued.

“Normal people’s eyes don’t glow like that.”

Ziggy sighed, “The blue glowing means you’re my soulmate.”

The air rested between them for a few seconds as Dillon tried to formulate thoughts.

“Soulmate?”

“Feel free to ignore it, you deserve someone way better than me.”

“Ziggy… I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t want you.”

“You won’t want me after you know what I am and what I’ve done.”

“Tell me.”

“I don’t want to lose your friendship.”

“You won’t, I swear. I just really care about you and you are worrying me.”

“Are you trying to guilt trip me?” Ziggy asked.

Dillon smirked, “Never.”

“Fine. But swear you will not tell anyone about this. Not even the rest of the team.”

After Dillon nodded, Ziggy admitted, “I’m a vampire.”

Dillon wanted to laugh but he saw the complete seriousness in Ziggy’s expression.

“So what? You drink blood and can’t go in the sun?”

Ziggy chuckled, “The sun thing is a myth, it does make me weaker though. But being in the dome, it’s all fake anyway. I normally only drink from animals, and even then I don’t kill them. I can be killed with a stake, or fire, or many ways a human can, but if left alone I’d outlive you all by centuries.”

Dillon looked Ziggy in the eyes, “You haven’t scared me away yet.”

Ziggy continued, “Soon after I was turned, I met a few other vampires. There were 5 total and they taught me everything I needed to know. A rift grew between us though as they started killing humans by the dozens,” he paused, “A vampire needs blood occasionally, but we can get by on real food, our hunger just keeps growing. They were drinking many humans dry a night, and like I said, I won’t kill what I hunt. So after dropping the truck supplies off with the orphanage and I knew I was going to be running anyway so… I killed the coven. I thought it would be better to have their blood spilt than the many more they would keep killing.” Ziggy sniffled and tried to hide the tears starting to stream down his face.

Dillon got up and knelt in front of him again. After wiping a few tears away, he said, “I would have done the same thing. You still haven’t said anything to scare me off.”

“You’d want to date a supernatural murderer who drinks blood?”

“If that supernatural murderer is you, then yes,” Dillon stared into Ziggy’s eyes before placing a gentle kiss on Ziggy’s forehead.

Ziggy admitted, “I’ve loved you since I first saw you, but I never thought you’d want me back.”

“You said we are soulmates, right? Who’s to argue with weird glowing eyes?” Dillon smirked again as he moved back to the other swing, “Which reminds me, you said I was blue? Does the glowing make me look different?”

Ziggy shook his head, “With my increased senses, it’s almost like I can see people’s energies. You’ve always had a dark reddish color, but I guess my soul recognized yours as it’s mate, and now you are blue. No one’s ever been blue before.”

“Do your eyes glow other colors?”

“I’ve only seen them glow red, mainly just when I’m hunting. I’ve seen others have different colors but I don’t know what they all mean.”

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes before they heard a groaning next to them.

“Oh, looks like he’s waking up. We should probably get going…” Ziggy looked at his attacker.

“Why did he attack you? Is he cartel?”

Ziggy nodded, “Just another person after me. He’s going to have a hell of a time getting down from there,” Ziggy stood from the swing and stumbled.

Dillon rushed to catch him, “Are you alright?”

“Just a minor stab wound,” Ziggy admitted as he pulled back his jacket to reveal a ripped and bloody shirt.

“Why didn’t you say that sooner?” Dillon scolded.

Ziggy shrugged, “Wasn’t important.”

Dillon shook his head and helped Ziggy to the car, “Don’t make me tell Dr. K on you.”

Ziggy smirked, “I’ve gotten hurt a lot worse in the cartels, Dillon. This is nothing. If it’ll make you feel better though, I’ll let you help me bandage it.”

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A couple months later:

“Why not Ziggy?” Dillon yelled across the garage.

“Do you even know what you are asking?!” Ziggy responded.

“Yes, I do.”

“You can’t take something like that so lightly.”

“Guys,” Summer interrupted, “We can’t hear ourselves think over you two yelling. I don’t know what happened to make you love birds squabble, but please reign it in a bit.”

Dillon got in his car and drove off.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Summer asked Ziggy.

He shook his head and mumbled, “You wouldn’t really understand.”

A few hours later, Dillon came back and went to talk to Ziggy. Ziggy, however, was missing. 

His first instinct was to call him, but when he did he found Ziggy’s phone laying on the bed.

“Have any of you seen Ziggy?” he asked the group in the garage.

“He said something about,” Gem said.

Gemma finished, “going to visit some old friends?”

Dillon got in his car and raced off in hopes to find the missing ranger. Eventually, he came to a small cemetery and thought he saw a flash of green as he drove by. He quickly turned around and drove in.

“You were the one that stormed off first, I didn’t think you’d be out here looking for me,” Ziggy admitted, hearing the car door shut.

“I got worried.”

“You don’t think I get worried when you drive off and disappear?” Ziggy snapped.

“I just needed to cool off.”

“Maybe I do too.”

“Look, I just got frustrated,” Dillon admitted.

“I don’t really want to talk right now,” where Ziggy had been sitting a green snake now sat. It slithered around the other side of the gravestone where Dillon couldn’t see it.

“Wait, you can turn into a snake? I thought if anything you’d be able to turn into a bat.”

Ziggy appeared behind the gravestone, “There’s a lot you don’t know. You want me to turn you, yet you know nothing about what it’s like to be a vampire. You don’t know how it will react with your Venjix parts, plus with Dr. K checking your implants so often, she’s going to notice any changes you go through.”

“I would know more about being a vampire if you’d just tell me!” Dillon growled.

Ziggy sighed and tried to calm his anger. “You’re right. It still doesn’t mean I’ll turn you though.” He stood and started walking toward the car, “Some can turn into bats. Some turn into other things. I’m not sure why we get what we get, but we don’t choose it.”

“Why did you decide to come here?” Dillon wondered as he climbed into the driver’s seat.

“The coven was buried here. I thought talking to them would help me clear my head but it just filled it with guilt.”

Dillon put his hand on Ziggy’s and gave it a supportive squeeze before putting the car into motion and driving off toward the garage.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A few weeks later:

“There’s been a large amount of deaths in Corinth. They don’t seem to be Venjix related,” Dr. K informed the rangers.

“Is it like before?” Summer wondered.

“Before?” Dillon looked confused.

Scott nodded, “Soon before you two joined us, a ton of people died.”

“We didn’ know if it was a disease or what,” Flynn added.

Dr. K nodded, “These seem to be similar, most of the bodies are missing most of their blood, but no visible signs of trauma.”

Ziggy’s eyes got wide and he made eye contact with Dillon.

“Sounds like,” Gemma started.

“a vampire story!” Gem finished.

“Except vampires aren’t real,” Dr. K scolded, “If it’s like before, it will soon cease, but we can’t just ignore our citizens dying. Go see what you can find out.”

They nodded and climbed into their vehicles.

“I thought you killed the others?” Dillon asked.

Ziggy panicked, “I killed those 5 that I knew were killing people. That doesn’t mean there aren’t more in the city.” Ziggy admitted, “I don’t know who turned me. It happened during a cartel job one night but the coven all swore they weren’t the ones that bit me, so at least someone else is out there.”

They pulled up to where five of the bodies had been found. The others started searching the ground but Dillon watched as Ziggy squinted at the roof tops. Soon Ziggy sent a shot at a raven sitting on a ledge.

The raven hopped down and turned into a tall skinny man.

“You do have good senses don’t you?” the man smiled at Ziggy. The others turned around and were alerted at the sudden presence.

“Who are you?” Scott questioned.

“I’m not here for you,” the man waved as he walked closer to Ziggy.

“Who are you?” Ziggy growled.

The man chuckled as he circled Ziggy, “Your creator.”

“Why me?”

“It’s fun to watch you all struggle and fight between yourselves. Though you ruined things by taking out the other players.”

“Why wait so long to find me?”

“I was waiting to see if you’d turn anyone, create your own players,” the man’s eyes were bright with excitement.

“What is going on here?” Summer interrupted.

“Oh, they don’t know?” The man smirked at Ziggy.

“Don’t know what?” Flynn asked.

The man giggled, “What your teammate is and what he’s done.”

“He’s a lot better than you,” Dillon snapped.

“Oh, I bet he is. He’s far from innocent though.”

“What do you want?” Ziggy got defensive.

“Ohh, testy, testy. You must be very angry, you’re glowing black.”

Ziggy glanced at Dillon who nodded in confirmation.

“Get to the point.”

“I wanted to finally introduce myself. Also wanted to throw some more chaos into your life.”

Ziggy lunged forward to attack but was quickly blocked.

“Should we be fighting him too?” Gem and Gemma asked.

Scott responded, “I have no idea what is happening.”

The rest of the rangers stood back watching as Ziggy fought the man. Dillon was close but wasn’t sure if and when he should join the fight.

In the blink of an eye the man had pulled out a syringe from his pocket and stabbed it into Ziggy’s arm. Ziggy screamed in pain as black visibly filled his veins spreading out from the injection point.

“What did you do to him?” Dillon grabbed the man by the collar.

“Come with me and I’ll tell you.”

Dillon winced as he looked back at Ziggy writhing on the ground. The others had rushed to his side and watched as Dillon walked off, now following the man.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

When Ziggy awoke he felt himself in a cold metal chair. He took a deep breath and recognized the scents around him. He was in K’s lab. He finally opened his eyes and noticed no one was there with him. He heard talking though and followed the noise. He walked quietly and no one saw him enter the room. As soon as he placed his eyes on Dillon he gasped, “What did you do?”

“Listen, I can explain,” Dillon stood and rushed to Ziggy’s side. The others looked at Ziggy with worried expressions.

“Do you know how dangerous this is? Not only to you, but to them?” Ziggy motioned at the others.

“Dillon explained everything to us,” Scott admitted.

Summer continued, “Though we don’t fully understand everything, we just care about you. You’re still our friend.”

“I’d like to run some tests. This is unbelievable,” Dr. K decided.

Ziggy sighed as he sat down on the floor in front of the couch that Gem, Gemma, and Flynn were sitting in. Dillon took his chair back and looked at Ziggy, “You were poisoned so I made a deal with him. He wanted to turn me and I wanted the antidote. I knew you wanted to wait until we defeated Venjix to think about turning me, but I had to save you.”

Ziggy sighed and rested his head in his hand and zoned out for a few moments. He finally looked up and asked, “What did you say?”

Dillon looked confused, “I’ve been silent for about a minute now…”

Ziggy closed his eyes and focused, “hmm.”

“So, are you feeling alright?” Summer broke him from his thoughts.

Ziggy nodded, “Yeah. I just feel really tired.”

“I think it’s been a long day for all of us,” Flynn agreed.

“Get some rest. We have training in the morning,” Dr. K reminded, “Venjix is still a threat.”

The twins both gave Ziggy and Dillon sympathetic looks as they followed Flynn to their room. Summer and Scott headed to the kitchen and K went back to her lab. Dillon stood and helped Ziggy off the floor.

Dillon pulled Ziggy in for a tight hug, “I thought you were going to die.”

“Do you hear it?”

“Hear what?”

“I can hear your thoughts,” Ziggy admitted, “I wasn’t sure if you could hear mine.”

Dillon looked down confused.

“Maybe you just need to get adjusted to everything first,” Ziggy assured, “but I think because we are mates, we have a stronger connection than most.”

Ziggy pulled Dillon in for a kiss, “I love you.” He noticed Dillon’s eye’s glowing and he smiled in response.

“Let’s get some sleep,” Dillon suggested as he pulled away from the other man. They went up the stairs and climbed into Dillon’s bed, just as they had every night since they started dating.

A few hours later, Ziggy woke to find Dillon twitching with a nightmare. Ziggy whispered and shook Dillon’s arm to wake him up.

Dillon finally shot up.

“Hey, are you ok?” Ziggy whispered.

Dillon was breathing fast, but finally calmed down and nodded. “It was one of my normal nightmares but everything was tinted and felt off.”

“It’s probably you getting used to being turned,” Ziggy answered. “Everything is going to be okay.”

Dillon settled back down with Ziggy curled into his side as he drifted back off to sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“There doesn’t seem to be any extra problems with the Venjix technology,” Dr. K assessed Dillon.

Dillon nodded, “I didn’t expect there would be.”

“Other than the things you have described as symptoms or ‘powers’ I can’t tell a difference. No change in DNA, no different energy readings that I can analyze, nothing. The only thing is an increase in reflex times, but that could be explained by the extra training.”

“Well, if I’m fine, I’m done here. You know I hate feeling like a lab rat.”

Dr. K looked at him sympathetically, “I know. As Venjix’s creator though I feel responsible for fixing what he did.”

“You can’t give me my human parts back so there’s nothing you can do,” Dillon got up off the chair and headed out the door. He headed to his room where Ziggy was still asleep. He sat down and watched the slow rising and falling from Ziggy’s breaths.

He felt a pull and his eyes closed. He soon saw Ziggy surrounded by cartel members. He heard Ziggy moan as he was quickly impaled with multiple knives all over his body. The scene changed and Ziggy was covered in blood. There were 5 bodies around him lying in a pool of blood. Next Dillon saw himself turning away from a crying Ziggy.

Dillon felt a rush of overwhelming emotions but was pulled out when Ziggy twitched next to him. He watched as Ziggy’s face contorted in pain.

“Zig?” Dillon placed his hand on Ziggy’s side, “wake up.”

Ziggy’s eyes opened to reveal a black glow.

“Zig?”

Ziggy’s eyes slowly turned their natural color and he finally noticed Dillon next to him, “Hmm? Done with Dr. K?”

Dillon nodded, “You were having a nightmare. I saw it…”

Ziggy’s expression grew soft, “Don’t worry about it,” he changed the subject, “What did K say?”

“I’m as fine as I ever was. It’s been a couple months and still no adverse effects.”

Ziggy put an arm around Dillon, “that’s good.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about that nightmare?”

“You don’t always want to talk about yours, do you?”

Dillon sighed, “I guess.”

Ziggy pulled Dillon down next to him, “It’s our day off, let’s not worry about anything we don’t have to.”

Dillon smirked, “So what do you want to do with our free time?”

Ziggy placed a small kiss on Dillon’s cheek and winked, “The real question is, what don’t you want to do?”

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

“Tenaya is leading an attack,” Dr. K informed.

“Get yourselves ready. Let’s head out,” Scott ordered.

The rangers quickly arrived and started fighting the attack bots. Dillon headed for Tenaya, “Come on, you’re my sister.”

“Even if I was, I work for Venjix now. Just like you will,” she ran at him to attack.

After fighting for a few minutes Dillon was knocked down. He struggled to get back up but was soon surrounded by attack bots. 

Ziggy was struggling with his own bots but tried to move closer to help Dillon. Soon though Tenaya had a grip on his arm. He struggled to get away but she pulled it sharply behind him making him gasp in pain. Flynn tried rushing forward but she moved out of the way, still holding onto Ziggy. She now held him in front of her like a shield causing the other rangers who were just finishing their attack bots to become conflicted.

“Attack your own to get me? Or let me go free?” Tenaya offered the choice.

Dillon went after Tenaya but she saw him in the corner of her eye. She grabbed a knife out and held it at Ziggy’s throat. Dillon stopped instantly, trying to figure out her next move.

‘Just attack her,’ he heard Ziggy in his mind.

‘I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘Do it, Dillon!’

Ziggy braced himself but the attack never came. He opened his eyes to find Tenaya cuffing his hands together and a new bot attacking the rangers. As she pulled him away from the scene he was kicking at her to try to escape.

He was soon knocked unconscious. When he awoke he opened his eyes to find himself tied to a metal table. The room was so freezing he saw his breath.

‘Dillon?’ he thought, but got no response.

Soon though a voice started speaking, “You are an interesting case. You’re not quite human which makes it a bit harder to decide what kinds of implants you need.”

“Just brain wash him and set him after the rangers,” he heard Tenaya suggest.

Ziggy struggled to look toward the voices but got nothing.

“Or we could just kill him,” another voice offered.

‘Even with increased powers, I’m still weak enough to get myself captured…’ Ziggy shivered. He kept thinking though and realized the easiest way to get out of there. He waited until the arguing voices left and changed into a snake. Now free from the ropes he slithered down off the table. He first started searching for an exit but remembered Tenaya. It would make Dillon so happy if he could find a way to save her.

He slithered into an air duct and explored the exits he could find. He found Venjix and watched as he created a new bot. If Ziggy could get Tenaya into that machine and access the console, he might be able to release Venjix’s hold on her.

With Venjix right there though, it would be difficult to pull off. He had to wait until it was just Tenaya and Venjix in the room, and then hope he was quick enough to push her in and figure the console out before Venjix started attacking him.

“The prisoner is missing!” a voice announced.

“Go find him! He can’t be far!” Tenaya ordered.

‘This is working out better than I thought,’ Ziggy smiled. He slithered down the wall and tried to analyze the console while Venjix was busy scolding Tenaya about the prisoner loss.

He prayed he was doing this right, if he did something wrong who knows what it would do to her. As soon as he got it set up, he pressed the button and jumped toward Tenaya, quickly changing into his human form. The doors shut around her, and in the rush, Venjix focused on trying to attack Ziggy instead of checking the programming.

Ziggy turned back into a snake and weaved around to dodge the electrical shots being thrown at him. His luck ran out though, and he took a hard shock, which ripped through his skin, turning him back to his human form. Tenaya fell forward out from the doors, just as Ziggy remembered his morpher. He morphed quickly, grabbed a hold of her, and teleported. He thudded face first into the sand, luckily the helmet was there to block it until the pain radiated through him causing him to unmorph.

Tenaya looked around confused, “What’s going on?”

Ziggy turned onto his side, clutching the bloody wound on his stomach, “We teleported.”

She shook her head, “I remember Venjix, and fighting for him, but I don’t understand it. I remember wanting to follow my brother but something stopping me. I don’t remember much before Venjix though.”

“He’ll be happy once you are safe in the dome,” Ziggy closed his eyes to fight against the pain.

“You need help.”

“I never would have guessed,” Ziggy groaned sarcastically.  He picked his morpher up and tried calling for the team but got no response.  ‘Dillon? Can you hear me?’

The only sound he heard was the sand being blown around him. He glanced up and noticed the sun beating down. “That won’t help,” he sighed and tried to stand, “If we can find a shelter for now, it will be easier for me to travel at night.”

“I don’t know if you’ll survive until night.”

Ziggy finally got on his feet, “Go on ahead then. Go find Dillon and get to safety. Better one of us survives than both die.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Tenaya argued as she put her arm around Ziggy and helped him walk.

“How do you know we are going the right way?” Ziggy wondered.

“The sun position,” Tenaya informed. He nodded and kept stepping forward. They made small talk along the way, Tenaya telling Ziggy what she could remember, and Ziggy telling her whatever Dillon knew about her.

An hour of walking later Ziggy sat on the ground, “I’m sorry I didn’t teleport us inside the dome.”

“You’re hurt. At least you got us away from there.”

“Seriously, you might just want to leave me. I’m only slowing you down.”

“I’m fine,” she sat next to him and held out her arm, “Drinking blood will give you more strength, wont it?”

He looked at her surprised, “You know about that?” After she nodded he shook his head, “I won’t drink from you.”

“My brother would be pretty upset if I let his soulmate die in the dessert,” she smirked.

“Is there anything you don’t know about us?” Ziggy chuckled in exhaustion.

She held her arm out again. Ziggy sighed and agreed. He didn’t take much, she needed her strength, and if he took too much she’d end up worse than him.

“Thanks.”

“You feeling better?”

“A bit,” he stood up, “we should get going.”

She followed his lead and they trekked on. Another two hours later they finally saw the dome in the distance.

Ziggy picked up his morpher, “Guys? Anyone there?”

Dillon was the first to respond, “Ziggy? Where are you?”

“In the sun,” Ziggy groaned, “I see Corinth though.”

“We see two life signatures,” Dr. K analyzed.

“Yeah, I brought a friend.”

“We’ll open the gate when you get close enough,” she responded.

“Venjix is sure to have bots out here,” Tenaya paused.

Ziggy morphed, “I’ll go in front, you cover behind.”

She nodded and got her blaster ready. As they went forward they soon saw a massive army of attack bots.

“It wouldn’t hurt if you guys wanted to come help us, you know,” Ziggy spoke to the team.

They ran forward and started attacking. They got through a large amount of the bots but were soon overwhelmed.

“Take my hand,” Ziggy ordered.

One he had a grip on her he went to teleport again. Right as he initiated it, a bot shot at him.

Tenaya looked around and found they were right outside the gate. Ziggy was now on the ground next to her unconscious.

The door slowly opened and Dillon and Scott rushed out.

“Tenaya?” Dillon wondered.

“Dillon,” Scott got his attention, “Ziggy.”

Dillon looked at his unconscious mate on the ground. He picked him up and walked back toward the door.

Scott cuffed Tenaya and led her back to their vehicles. Dillon placed Ziggy in the passenger seat of his car. His eyes looked on in horror as he noticed Ziggy’s blood dripping from his hand. He quickly got into the driver’s seat and flew toward the garage.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“I don’t know. I told Dr. K everything I can remember, though,” Ziggy heard a quiet talking.

“Don’t worry, once we take Venjix down we won’t need to worry anymore,” that was Dillon’s voice for sure, “Oh, Ziggy’s waking up.”

He heard a door open and took in Dillon’s scent. The other voice must have been Tenaya, he realized.

“Ziggy, I know you’re awake in there. How are you feeling?” Dillon asked.

‘Where am I?’

“You’re safe in your room.”

‘Ah. Ok.’ Ziggy finally opened his eyes and tried to sit up. “Why is the world spinning?”

Dillon chuckled, “The doctor said the medicine can make you dizzy. Just focus on one spot and it should help.”

Ziggy finished sitting up and Dillon sat down next to him.

Ziggy kept his eyes on Dillon, “hey.”

“Hey,” Dillon smiled, “You were hurt pretty bad but the doctors fixed you up as best as possible.”

“I’ll be fine. Like I’ve said before, I’ve probably been hurt worse in the cartels,” Ziggy blinked sleepily.

“You might want to get back to sleep,” Dillon kissed his forehead.

Ziggy nodded and turned toward Tenaya. Whatever he was going to say was forgotten when he realized, “You’re purple.”

“You just noticed that?” Dillon questioned.

“Have you ever seen someone else with purple energy?” Ziggy pointed out.

Dillon thought for a moment, “Now that I think of it, I mostly only see shades of red, yellow, or green. You are blue. But I guess I haven’t seen a purple except for her.”

“What do you mean, I’m purple?” she asked.

Dillon quickly explained the color energies they could see. When he was done he noticed Ziggy was leaning on him.

“You need to get some sleep. We can focus on the purple later,” he helped lay Ziggy back down.

“I love you,” Ziggy mumbled as he fell asleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“Well, Venjix is defeated. We haven’t heard from the guy who bit you since he poisoned you. I think we can finally relax,” Dillon collapsed onto the bed.

“We need to find out about why Tenaya is purple.”

“You still haven’t given up on that? It’s probably no big deal,” Dillon sighed, “She doesn’t seem phased by it.”

“I searched the entire town and could not find any information. I get the feeling there is something important we are missing.”

“Tenaya did mention wanting to go on a road trip.”

“Maybe we’ll find something outside the dome.”

Dillon sat up, “alright, I’ll tell her and we’ll start packing.”

Ziggy kissed him on the cheek before he stood up.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

“We are going to miss you guys,” Summer hugged Dillon and Ziggy.

“We won’t be gone forever.”

“Just make sure you come back before we all die off,” Scott joked.

“What will you be doing?” Ziggy wondered.

“Scott and I are staying here to keep an eye on the city in case anything happens.”

“We are going to visit my dad, then who knows?” Flynn put his arms around the twins who looked over-excited.

“I’ll be here, until you get back,” Dr. K looked at Tenaya and winked.

“You’re going to miss us, you know it,” Ziggy prodded.

“I won’t miss _you_ interrupting me in the lab,” Dr. K joked, “but yes I will miss all of you.”

“Time to go,” Dillon reminded.

Tenaya climbed in back before Ziggy and Dillon took their usual spots.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“Look at that,” Ziggy pointed off into the distance.

Dillon drove closer, “It looks like a town.”

“There’s a few houses still standing,” Tenaya noticed.

They got out and started searching the standing houses. They each picked a house and entered.

Ziggy looked around at the house he picked. A few walls were starting to wear down and the stairs looked like they might collapse but he climbed up and looked around. He found a few bedrooms. There was a picture left on the wall which he stared at. Two parents, a son, and a daughter. The house had been empty so long he couldn’t catch any scents. He went through to the parent’s room and found some old clothes. Scent hit him as he unfolded them, but no scent he recognized. The clothes wouldn’t fit any of them so he left them behind. He found a few books, one was handwritten. He looked into it further, it looked like a witches’ book of shadows. He’d never met a witch but had heard a few stories. He continued into the daughter’s room, no clothes or books left, just a small ring on the nightstand. He pocketed that too and continued to the son’s room. Clothes were left in a pile on the bed. He looked through them and again a scent came at him.

“No way,” he kept searching the room and didn’t find anything further. He grabbed the picture off the wall and looked into it further, “it is them.”

He ran down the stairs and searched the rest of the house. Pots and pans were strewn about the kitchen. The living room had a safe which hadn’t been cracked into yet. He’d had some practice unlocking safes for the cartels so he listened close and undid the lock. When he heard the final click he swung the door open. Birth certificates for all the houses residents, a Mr. Richard and Mrs. Sylvia Hart, and their two children, Aya and Eli. He looked through the rest of the contents, a bit of jewelry and another book of shadows. He grabbed everything he could and headed out the front door.

“Nothing in that house,” Tenaya informed.

“I found some clothes that might fit us,” Dillon looked at Ziggy, “What is it?”

Ziggy held out what he could, “Aya and Eli Hart. Children of Richard and Sylvia Hart.”

Dillon and Tenaya looked at him confused. He held out the family picture. “This is, us?” Dillon recognized their facial features.

“I never got to see what they looked like before,” Tenaya looked close.

“Apparently, someone in the family was a witch,” he held out the books, “and I think that means you might be too,” he held the books out toward Tenaya. She glanced through them before he handed her the jewelry. The ring that was on her nightstand started to glow when she put it on.

“That’s why she’s purple, Dillon! She’s a witch!” Ziggy said excitedly.

“Why couldn’t they fix my sight then?” She looked at Dillon who shrugged.

“Read through the books, it might say in there. But now you at least know who you were,” Ziggy tried to comfort her.

“There’s one house over there,” Dillon pointed out. Ziggy and Dillon went to search it while Tenaya headed back to the car.

“You don’t really seem like an Eli.”

“Yeah, I’ll stick with Dillon. Aya is part of Tenaya though, so her name isn’t much different.”

“It’s cool you are from a family of witches.”

“I wonder why I wasn’t one though?”

“Maybe it’s a gene and it doesn’t go to everyone?”

Dillon slowly opened the door and they walked in.

“We haven’t found any living creatures for miles,” Ziggy sighed.

“If Venjix didn’t kill them, the dessert did,” Dillon agreed.

“We need to find some blood soon,” Ziggy reminded, “and I don’t want to drink from Tenaya.”

Dillon nodded as he shuffled through some papers. 

Ziggy kept thinking about it, “Now that I think about it, I drank from her once before. I wonder if there is something different about witch’s blood…”

“Just keep looking so we can get on our way. You can talk theories in the car.”

Ziggy nodded and climbed the stairs. He found a few knives and a bracelet, all of which he swiped.  He headed back down the stairs to find Dillon rummaging through drawers.

“You done?”

“Yeah,” Dillon stood up and grabbed his few findings. They headed back to the car and drove off.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“We need to head back to Corinth,” Dillon voiced their thoughts.

“I’m sure K is missing Aya,” Ziggy looked back and winked. Tenaya rolled her eyes.

“In town you can find a steady supply of blood, which is more important.”

“You know you miss K too, don’t deny it,” Ziggy laughed.

“Don’t make me put a curse on you.”

“All of the spells you’ve done correctly are for healing, so place one on me all you please.”

“We can get better ingredients in Corinth too,” Dillon added, “so she will be able to place a curse on you.”

Ziggy rolled his eyes as he looked out the window, “It doesn’t feel like 6 months have gone by.”

“We probably should stop in just to make sure Summer hasn’t killed Scott and the twins haven’t made Flynn explode…” Dillon smirked.

“We can search the city records too. Just in case we have any family left,” Tenaya added.

Dillon put the car into gear and headed back toward the domed city.

It took a couple weeks to arrive back but they were greeted when they arrived back.

“We saw your signatures,” Dr. K informed.

“We’ve miss you guys!” Summer smiled.

“Welcome back,” Scott added.

Tenaya and K smiled at each other before the Dr. said, “The other three are coming to the garage later, let’s catch up there.”

“You haven’t messed with our rooms, have you?” Ziggy questioned.

“I wouldn’t have touched your room with a ten-foot pole, Ranger green,” Dr. K smirked, “it’s just as messy as you left it.”

They headed to the garage and collapsed onto the couch.

“It’s good to be home,” Ziggy sighed.

“Yeah, as much as I wanted to get away, it’s good to be back,” Tenaya responded sitting next to him.

Dillon leaned over them, “I’m just glad we kept finding gas supplies or we would have been stranded out there.”

Once the twins and Flynn showed up, they all caught up. When the night was over, Flynn and the twins headed to the house they now owned, Summer and Scott headed to their new apartment, and the other four remained at the garage.

“It’ll be so nice to sleep in a real bed again,” Ziggy smiled.

“Tenaya, since the others have left, you can feel free to pick any of the open rooms,” Dr. K waved up the stairs, “You know where to find me if you need anything.” She headed back toward the lab.

Tenaya moved her bag to Summer’s old room and went to bed.

“I’m going to go hunt, want to join me?” Dillon asked Ziggy.

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves back at the same park they sat at, what felt like so long ago, the night that they first got together.

Ziggy sat on the swing and sighed, “I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean?” Dillon sat on the swing next to him.

“Venjix is defeated, meaning our chance of dying is greatly lessened. I don’t want to watch all of our friends age and die off.”

Dillon sat there for a while in silence. Finally, he spoke up, “I’m sure Tenaya will find a spell to make her live longer. Which means K will probably live longer too.”

“I can’t wait until they finally admit they like each other!” Ziggy exclaimed, “The rest of us are all taken, it only makes sense if they pair up.”

“We could turn everyone?”

“Only if they really want it and know what they are in for.”

“I guess we’ll just wait and see. When they get older we can leave Corinth and not come back for a few generations.”

Ziggy nodded, “that makes the most sense. And not that I don’t want to spend eternity with you, but I think it will end up getting lonely without our friends.”

“We’ll figure it out, as long as we have each other,” Dillon decided. “Oh, that reminds me,” Dillon got off his swing and knelt in front of Ziggy, “I know we are already soulmates, but would you want to make things legal?” Dillon held a ring out in front of Ziggy.

Ziggy’s face lit up, “Where did you get that?”

“I found it while we were in the dessert,” he informed, “that doesn’t answer my question though.”

Ziggy pulled Dillon in for a kiss. Their eyes simultaneously glowed blue, “of course.”

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

 

 

 

OMG I COULD KEEP GOING. I Have ideas for them running into the guy who turned Ziggy, and then future things, and what animal Dillon turns into and idk. Omg. I don’t know where to stop. XD This is technically complete but will probably like 90% sure have another chapter… 


	2. Ch 2

“Guys, there’s been more killings again. You need to stop him,” Scott addressed the two vampires.

“I can come help,” Tenaya sat next to them.

“I wonder what he plans this time,” Dillon thought.

Ziggy chuckled, “as long as I don’t get poisoned again.”

The three headed out to the spot where the bodies were found.

A raven flew down and turned into a man.

“What do you want now?” Ziggy groaned.

“All in good time,” the man chuckled, “I see you’ve gathered a witch into your coven.”

“Do you know any other witches?” Tenaya wondered.

“I’ve run into a few over the years, but it’s been a long time,” he admitted.

Dillon spoke, “How old are you?”

“293,” the man’s eyes shined, “My name is Silas, by the way.”

Ziggy stared into him and noticed he was silver. He wondered why he never noticed it before, but the last time they met he was a bit preoccupied.

“What do you want?” Dillon asked again.

He held his hands up, “I don’t plan on poisoning you again. I just came to give you a warning.”

“You really need to find a better way to contact us than mass killings,” Tenaya rolled her eyes.

“Since the dome has opened, there’s been a larger increase of survivors coming into Corinth. We now have something else in our midst. There’s a pair, an incubus and a succubus. They are sure to kill many more than I have.”

Ziggy sighed, “So you want us to take them out?”

He shrugged, “Whatever you want to do with your sense of justice. But we are the only three left in the city, I figured I’d help protect my own.”

“Poisoning me really helped protect me,” Ziggy glared.

“You didn’t die though, did you?”

“Whatever, I’m done,” Ziggy turned and waved. The other two eventually turned and followed him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“Dillon?” Ziggy approached his mate at the bar. There were two people, one on each side of him, and he looked just a little too interested in them. Ziggy glared and noticed they were a golden color, something he hadn’t seen before.

“Hey,” Dillon turned around, “I found some people I want you to meet.”

Ziggy felt an overwhelming feeling coming off of Dillon, he finally recognized it as lust. He shut his mind off to Dillon to prevent Dillon’s feelings overtaking his mind too. The two glared at Ziggy before turning to him and smiling.

Ziggy rolled his eyes. He looked around and noticed the bar didn’t have many people in it, and with his past of being a cartel member, it didn’t faze him much to pull out a knife and stab the female in the heart.

Both Dillon and the male turned and their eyes glowed black at Ziggy. Dillon shoved Ziggy down, “What was that for?”

“They are the incubus and succubus,” Ziggy said plainly, not fighting back.

“They can’t be,” Dillon shook his head before punching Ziggy in the face.

Ziggy placed a hand on his face, while the other hand clutched the knife tightly. Ziggy kicked up and pushed Dillon off of him. Ziggy held his knife up to stab the incubus, but the man glared into his eyes.  He felt himself drifting away and dropping the knife.

“Let’s get out of here,” the incubus smirked as Ziggy nodded and followed.

Dillon felt a bit dizzy but then he stood up and realized what happened. He grabbed the knife off the ground and chased after Ziggy. He could feel Ziggy losing grip on his emotions and they flowed toward Dillon. He steeled himself against the lustful feeling and tried to follow Ziggy’s tracks based on smell.

 He soon found Ziggy being led into an apartment. Dillon snuck up and held the door before the incubus could close it. He quickly stabbed the other monster, making both he and Ziggy fall to the floor.

Dillon rushed to Ziggy who blinked slowly. His eyes grew big at the realization of what just happened. “Sorry.”

“No reason to be sorry, Zig. I fell under both of their spells,” Dillon admitted. “I’m sorry for punching you.”

Ziggy shook his head, “like you said, you were under a spell. At least we finally found the two Silas was talking about. Though, we found them in the worst way.”

Dillon pulled Ziggy up, “I know we were meeting for drinks, but do you just want to head back to the garage?” He smirked, “I have some pent up energy to blow off.”

Ziggy gave Dillon a knowing look, “yeah, that sounds like a good plan.”

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“We are gathered here today to legally join these two soulmates together,” Dr. K spoke.

The garage had been cleaned up and a space cleared, they thought it best to just have a small ceremony with their few friends. It was very short, but something they both wanted. Ziggy and Dillon were in matching suits, with their ties being their ranger colors.

They had originally been surprised that Dr. K offered to perform the wedding, and to find that Scott had gotten it approved for her to be able to legally do it.

“Do you swear to love each other forever, as long as you both shall live? Whether it’s a few years or a few centuries?” she smiled

They both nodded.

“Do you swear to always be there for the other, in sickness and fighting threats to the world, as well as in health?”

They again nodded.

“Then, by all the power invested in me, I now pronounce you partners for eternity. You may now kiss.”

They smiled at each other before placing their lips against each other. When they opened their eyes they noticed the glowing.

“Alright,” Flynn declared, “I know ya didn’ want a party, but we baked a cake and brought some snacks.”

Gemma pulled the cake from the fridge while Gem brought in a few bags of other food.

Ziggy rushed to the counter to see and giggled when he noticed the twins had drawn his and Dillon’s ranger helmets on the cake.

Dillon tossed his suit jacket on the couch while he chatted with Scott and Summer.

Ziggy brought Dillon a piece of cake.

“Guess who’s next?” Dillon smirked pointing to the pair.

Summer held her hand out to show the ring Scott had gotten her, “Colonel Truman is performing the ceremony in a few months. It’ll be a much bigger event than this though.”

“If I let her invite everyone on her list,” Scott smiled before taking a drink.

“Flynn and the twins already said they don’t want a ceremony,” Ziggy thought, “but if Aya and K get married, I totally want to perform the wedding!”

“I’m not sure K would let you,” Summer chuckled.

Ziggy feigned being upset and pouted, “I’ll just have to have Aya convince her.”

“I’m not sure Tenaya will let you either,” Dillon took a bite of his cake.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“Hey Aya?” Ziggy walked into the lab to find Tenaya leaning on the back of K’s chair with her arms around the other woman.

She looked up and smiled before noticing how pale he looked. She stood up, walked over to him, and placed a hand on his forehead, “You are burning up.”

“I didn’t want to worry Dillon,” he admitted, “I was wondering if you could brew a potion or do a spell to help,” he yawned, “since turning, I can’t think of a time I’ve been sick, not counting the time I was poisoned.”

“I’ll look in my books,” she headed out of the room.

“Sit down,” Dr. K ordered. He sat and she pulled out a thermometer. After testing him, she read, “103.” She frowned, “That is high for most people but I’m surprised you are standing. Your temperature runs a lot lower than most, even lower than Dillon’s.”

Ziggy slouched down, “I feel terrible.”

K got him a cool rag and placed it on his forehead. Tenaya soon came back with a potion in hand, “Try this. Do you need me to get you some blood?”

“I fed a few days ago,” he gulped down the drink.

He stood up and his legs gave out. Tenaya helped him up, “Where did Dillon go?”

“He said something about getting parts for the car. I don’t want to worry him though.”

She helped him up the stairs, “If you need anything just call for me, alright? You’re my brother too, I worry about you just as much as I do Dillon.”

An hour later, Ziggy found himself crawling toward the bathroom. He soon threw up the remnants of the purple potion. He climbed in the bath, clothes and all, and turned the water on cold. He soon fell asleep again, only to wake up and empty his stomach again. He didn’t make it out of the bath in time, and he noticed the red tint spreading through the water.

‘That’s not good…’ He pulled himself up with the towel rack and used the wall as a crutch. He got out to the stairs and tried to call for Tenaya but his voice was too weak. He started down the stairs but his legs soon gave out once more and he stumbled down.

Tenaya and K heard a thump and decided to investigate. They found Ziggy on the floor unconscious.

“Call Dillon, I’m going to do what I can for him,” Tenaya decided.

She moved him to the couch and analyzed his wounds. He had some bruises growing and a broken bone in his arm. “If the potion didn’t work, let’s try some spells,” she muttered to her sleeping friend.

She knew she could only focus on one thing at a time, so she focused on lowering his temperature. The bone could be cast, and the bruises would fade, but if he didn’t cool off he wouldn’t make it to do that.

“What happened?” Dillon jumped out of his car, barely remembering to put it into park.

“He got sick. He had a really high temperature so I gave him a potion. He slept, then I don’t know. His clothes are soaked, which I guess is helping him cool off, we found him after he fell down the stairs and broke his arm…”

“Why didn’t he tell me he had a temperature?”

“He didn’t want to worry you,” Tenaya went back to focusing on her patient.

K brought out some supplies she thought might help.

After half an hour, Ziggy started to stir.

“Ziggy?” Tenaya called.

“Hey Zig, are you awake?” Dillon wondered.

Ziggy eventually blinked slowly and his eyes focused on Dillon, “sorry,” he choked out.

“Don’t be sorry, babe.” Dillon knelt down next to him, “How are you feeling?”

“A bit better,” Ziggy tried to sit up but groaned when he put weight on his arm.

“You fell down the stairs, you fractured a bone,” Tenaya informed.

“We were waiting for you to wake up to wrap it,” Dr. K entered once she heard voices.

Ziggy sighed as Dillon helped him sit up a bit, “I remember throwing up and then taking a bath, but after that is a blur.”

“I changed you once I got here,” Dillon mentioned, “You must have taken your bath in your clothes.”

“Hmm,” Ziggy blinked, ‘Talking is hard.’

‘I know babe, just take it easy,’ Dillon thought back.

‘I’m not going to die, am I?’ Ziggy wondered.

Dillon grabbed Ziggy’s hand and spoke out loud, “Never.”

Everyone had gotten used to them randomly answering each other audibly, during a telepathic conversation.

Ziggy leaned over onto Dillon, ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ Dillon pushed Ziggy back up, “Let’s wrap your arm then we can get you up to bed. If your fever is down in the morning, we can fully cast it.”

“I can do some more healing in the morning,” Tenaya

By morning the temperature was gone and Ziggy felt good as new, except for the few bruises still visible and his sore arm.

“Morning,” Ziggy was up making breakfast when the others showed up to the kitchen. He flipped pancakes with his good arm and then plated them all up. He slid the plates down the bar.

“I can work on healing your arm more,” Tenaya offered.

Ziggy shook his head, “You did a lot for me yesterday. Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Dillon got up to grab the syrup before placing a kiss on Ziggy’s cheek.

Ziggy nodded, “It was weird but I’m feeling a lot better.”

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

MORE TO COME XD I have more ideas still...


	3. Chapter 3

“K and Aya haven’t come back yet,” Ziggy worried.

“Aya can take care of herself. And you know K can put up a fight if she has to.”

“I’m going to go look for them… I feel like something is wrong,” Ziggy decided.

Dillon rolled his eyes, “Alright, I’ll drive.”

They jumped into the car and drove off into the dark and cool dessert. It always surprised them to see more and more plants growing but without Venjix to destroy it, the earth was taking itself back.

“They were going to that outpost,” Ziggy pointed to the map.

Dillon just nodded and kept driving. Finally, they arrived at the location. After jumping out of the car, Ziggy tried to find their scents.

“I’ll be right back,” Ziggy turned into his snake form and slithered into the building.

After a few minutes, he heard a strange voice. He followed it further and found both Dr. K and Tenaya tied up.

“You will help me, or I’ll hurt her,” he threatened Tenaya.

“You have to let me go so I can get ingredients,” Tenaya argued.

He sighed, “I can’t just let you go. Come on,” he let her down but kept her arms tied, “we’ll go look together.”

He led her out a different door. ‘Dillon, Aya’s in trouble. I’m going to get K out of here.’

After the man was out of sight, Ziggy jumped up into his human form and quietly waved at Dr. K. He untied her and they went the way Tenaya had been led.

When they arrived outside they found Tenaya standing with her arms still tied up but the man was being attacked by a wolf.

“Dillon! You’re going to kill him,” Ziggy ran up to the wolf and tried to pry it off the man.

‘He kidnapped my sister.’

“That doesn’t mean you should kill him!”

The wolf just growled at Ziggy and kept ripped off the guy’s arm.

“Enough!” Ziggy pulled the wolf away and once it hit the ground, it turned back into Dillon.

The man was already too far gone to be saved so Ziggy just grabbed the carcass and drank up the blood that hadn’t yet been spilled all over the ground.

After a few seconds he threw the body back down, making sure to avoid getting blood on his outfit. He stepped over to Tenaya who had been untied by Dr. K. “Are you alright?”

She nodded, “He wanted me to make a potion. Some kind of special healing potion. He knew I was a witch but I’m not sure how he figured that out.”

“We were ambushed as soon as we got here, so whoever it was knew we were coming,” Dr. K added.

“Well, at least you both are safe now.”

“Your eyes glowed white when you pulled Dillon off of him…” Dr. K analyzed.

Ziggy’s eyes grew wide, “That’s surprising.”

“You are still blue but you have a white ring around you now,” Dillon agreed.

Ziggy shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. Are you doing ok?” He helped Dillon up off the ground.

“I don’t know how I did that. I just got overtaken with anger and next thing I know I’m ripping him to pieces.”

Ziggy smiled sympathetically, “That happens.  But now that you know what you can turn into, you can learn how to control it.”

Dillon looked down at his jacket and shirt which were coated in blood. He pulled them off and threw them into the trunk. After Ziggy raised an eyebrow, Dillon just shrugged, “I don’t want to get blood on the seats.”

The girls just rolled their eyes and climbed in the back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“I can’t believe Scott and Summer are pregnant again,” Tenaya mentioned to the group sitting around the bar.

“They love Ellie, I expected they’d have more,” Ziggy shrugged.

“It just seems hard with Scott now acting as Colonel,” Tenaya responded.

“Well that leaves Grandpa Colonel Truman to babysit,” Dillon reminded.

Dr. K came up to the group, “There’s been a rise in children appearing at the orphanage though, they need to be taken in. If less people would have children and just take in the orphans, we could close the orphanage completely.”

“I’m good with kids but I don’t think I could handle raising one myself,” Ziggy chuckled.

“Well, you’ll have a good chance to get experience, because K and I are going to adopt.”

Dillon raised his eyebrows but then smiled. Ziggy smiled quickly and hugged Tenaya, “I’m so happy for you!”

“We thought now that we are in our 30’s and Venjix is long behind us, we need a good way to move into the future,” Dr. K explained.

“Have you started the process? I know it used to take weeks or months…” Ziggy remembered.

Tenaya nodded, “We should know everything by the end of the week.”

“It’s always easier to get an older kid but they already come with a lot of problems. Babies go quicker but don’t have as much emotional trauma,” Ziggy thought.

“We are looking for a toddler. Not too young but not old,” Dr. K told the pair of vampires.

Ziggy looked at Dillon and smiled, “We get to be uncles!”

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsss

“Uncle Ziggy!” the young girl ran up to him in a panic, “Mom fell and she won’t get up!”

Ziggy nodded and followed the girl to the lab. Dr. K was on the ground unconscious. Ziggy analyzed her but didn’t see any visible signs of trauma.

“Addie, where is mommy?”

“She went to the store. Mom will be fine, won’t she?”

“Yeah honey, don’t worry,” he pulled Addie in for a hug while pulling out his phone to call Tenaya.

Ziggy helped entertain his niece while Tenaya worked on healing Dr. K. Dillon brought home some food so they didn’t have to worry about cooking. Eventually Tenaya came out, “Ziggy, can you come here?”

Ziggy moved Addie off of his lap and went into the lab.

“She’s gained consciousness once or twice but keeps blacking out. I can’t find anything wrong. I’ve done all the healing spells I can, she hasn’t been up long enough to take a potion, I don’t know what to do. Even the doctor that came earlier had no idea.”

“Could it be some long term effect from some experiment at Alphabet Soup?”

“I don’t know,” Tenaya finally let the tears start dripping from her eyes. Ziggy pulled her in for a hug. Eventually she pulled away, “can you turn her?”

He let his hands drop off her shoulders, “You can’t take something like that lightly.”

She shook her head, “I know, Zig. But you’ve only been sick once, Dillon’s never been sick. There’s a good chance that turning her could heal whatever this is,” she paused before admitting, “I don’t want to lose her, and I can’t imagine Addie having to lose another parent.”

Ziggy sighed and finally nodded, “If you are absolutely sure.”

She nodded back and let him get to work. Once he left the lab, he noticed both Dillon and Addie asleep on the couch. He passed Tenaya who went into the room, and he walked right out into the cold night.

A few hours later he returned from his walk, feeling a bit better about having to turn someone. He passed the two still sleeping figures and went into the lab. K was finally awake and talking quietly to Tenaya.

“How are you feeling?”

“She’s been awake for an hour now and seems to be doing fine,” Tenaya answered.

“All of my senses are off,” K admitted.

Ziggy gave a sad smile, “that happens. You have to get readjusted to everything.”

“I finally understand what you mean though. Tenaya is blue, and you are a whitish silver.”

“Once you get your energy back, I’ll have to teach you how to feed. Just take it easy for now though,” Ziggy yawned. “You should both probably rest, I know healing can wear you out,” he said to Tenaya before leaving the lab once more.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“When do you plan to tell Addie?” Ziggy wondered, “She’s 10 now. She’s going to start questioning things soon enough.”

Tenaya sighed, “It’s just hard if she starts telling her friends and teachers, it could put her and us into trouble.”

“She has to know why none of us age. Her two uncles and mom are vampires and her other mom is a witch who was turned. Not to mention you and Dillon still have cybernetic implants.”

“I still don’t feel like I was turned. I know I have to drink blood, but with my cybernetic eyes, I don’t get to see the way you see scents. I do have a greater sense of smell but without the senses working together I don’t see a big difference,” she admitted, “and I know we will need to tell her, but I’m just afraid for her. I also don’t know how she will feel knowing that she’s the only human in the family.”

“She is close to plenty of humans. She’s become good friends with Ellie and Marcus, and she loves the rest of our team. You just need to explain to her why it has to stay a secret. Addie is smart, she’ll understand.”

Tenaya nodded and left Ziggy to finish cleaning up the kitchen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“Ziggy, wake up,” Dillon gently shook his arm.

Once Ziggy blinked his eyes open Dillon whispered, “Happy birthday, babe.”

Ziggy smiled sleepily before his eyes became more alert and he frowned. “I’m 40.”

“And you don’t look a day over 20,” Dillon smirked as he leaned his head down to press a kiss against Ziggy’s neck.

Ziggy pulled away, “That’s the problem. Most of our friends are getting older and showing signs of wear and tear, but here’s the four of us, living in our 20’s and 30’s for eternity. Doesn’t that ever make you upset?”

Dillon shook his head, “Though I’d love to see you as a little old man, this way you we can spend eternity together instead of being torn apart by death at too young an age.”

“Do you really want to live forever? I imagine it would get exhausting eventually.”

“If I can be with you, then of course I do.” Dillon went and kissed Ziggy’s neck again, and they both lost track of the time until they heard a knock on their door.

Once they opened it, they saw Addie standing there holding a balloon and a card she drew, “Happy birthday Uncle Ziggy!”

He smiled and looked at the card which had the five of them drawn on it.

“Thanks! I think you have to be getting to school, now, don’t you?” He glanced at the time.

She looked sad, “I was hoping you’d forget.”

“It’s Uncle Dillon’s turn to drive you, so why don’t you get your bag together and meet him at the car?”

Ziggy turned around and gave Dillon a quick kiss before plopping onto the bed and watching the balloon float to the ceiling.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“Hey, I have a secret. Can you keep it?” Addie sat next to Ziggy on the couch.

“Depends. Have you done something bad?” Ziggy smirked.

She shook her head, “I have a boyfriend.”

“A boyfriend!? How old are you? Aren’t you like 5?” he joked.

“I’m 16,” she rolled her eyes.

“So why is this a secret?”

“K-Mom would want to test anyone I date, and by the time she’d get done, he’d be scared away. A-Mom would probably make me have the sex talk or something.”

“So why tell me?”

“You are the least likely to blab about it. Plus, you always give the best advice.”

Ziggy smiled, “Alright so details?”

“His name is Adam, he’s 17 and goes to my school.”

“Ohhh _the_ Adam? The one you had the biggest crush on in elementary school?”

She blushed, “Maybe.”

“So who asked who out?”

“He asked me out, we are going to the homecoming dance in a few weeks. Ellie has a dress she’s getting rid of that will fit me, and it’s hot pink.”

“I’m sure you’ll look great. But if he does anything to hurt you, let me know, and I’ll rip his throat out.”

She giggled, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“You know I used to work for the mob.”

“Uncle Dillon told me you ran away in fear for your life,” she smirked.

He leaned his head back, “he’s an ass,” he chuckled.

“And you promised to never bite anyone I know, so you can’t kill him like that.”

“Uncle Dillon didn’t promise that,” he sat back up. “Just be sure you are safe, alright?”

She smiled and grabbed out her homework while Ziggy went back to the show he was watching.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

“Just get out of here,” Ziggy ordered to the three vampires around him, “we need to stay safe.”

“We can’t let you just look for a murderer on your own,” Dillon argued.

Ziggy’s eyes glowed white, “I said get out of here. Make sure Addie is safe while I look into this.”

They were pushed back from the white energy he was releasing.

“I don’t understand, what am I feeling?” Tenaya wondered.

“He’s pushing us back somehow,” K answered, “It has to do with his white eyes.”

“You’re the only one I’ve seen with white eyes,” Dillon realized, “what does the white mean?”

Ziggy sighed and his eyes turned back to normal, “I noticed it that day you found your animal form,” he spoke to Dillon. “White is the sign of leadership. Somehow I gained control of our coven, even if I never intended to.”

“Just because you have glowing white eyes doesn’t mean you can control us,” Tenaya argued.

Ziggy pushed forward and his eyes glowed once more. She felt herself slowly sliding back. “I can if I have to, but you know I’d rather not. Just please, check on Addie. Whoever this hunter is killed Silas, and left us a warning. We don’t want her dragged into this.”

The two females nodded and headed off to check on their daughter.

“You know I’m not going to leave you,” Dillon argued.

Ziggy groaned, “I know, I just want you safe.”

“And I want you safe. You and I are a team, right?”

Ziggy nodded before he continued to follow the scent.

“You found me pretty quickly,” a man smirked as he rounded the corner.

“Why did you kill him?” Dillon growled.

“You know he was a murderer right?” he chuckled, “I’m killing all supernatural creatures. They don’t deserve to live in the human world. They kill, feed on others, curse people, and more.”

“Not everyone is like that,” Ziggy argued.

“Oh yes, they are. I saw my wife and child killed by that man. And as I made him beg for his life, he gave me names. You two, your whole coven, and others who need to be taken out with the trash.”

“You expect you can win against us?” Dillon wondered.

“I won against him, didn’t I? A few more won’t be hard,” he smirked and ran after them.

Ziggy blocked his attacks as Dillon turned into a wolf and jumped on his back. The man had an almost unnatural strength and he threw Dillon backwards. Dillon turned back into a human but struggled to get up as his breathe was knocked out of him.

Ziggy dodged and jumped at the man as well, he turned into a snake and slithered around up to his neck and wrapped tightly around him. The man started getting disoriented but stabbed up at his own neck to get Ziggy off of him. Ziggy groaned as he barely got away, falling to the ground.

Before he knew what was happening another man appeared wielding a baseball bat. He went after Dillon who was finally able to get up, but Ziggy rushed to push Dillon out of the way. Ziggy crashed down hard as he felt the world spin around him. He remembered he had grabbed his morpher that morning so he reached into his pocket. The urge to empty his stomach contents won out though as he sputtered onto the ground.

Dillon was up and fighting the two men off when Ziggy gained a bit of composure.

“K?” Ziggy muttered at the morpher. He got himself morphed and crawled toward Dillon in hopes of teleporting them. Before he reached his mate, 5 other figures appeared behind him.

“You’re under arrest,” Ziggy heard Scott announce. Hope filled him as his body gave out and collapsed.

Sssssssssskkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkssssssssssssssssssssssss

“He still has some brain bleeding and swelling, but once that goes down he’ll likely wake up,” Ziggy thought he heard someone saying, “he might have some memory issues or other problems but we cannot tell until he does wake.”

‘huh?’ Ziggy tried to focus further but found himself struggling, ‘are they talking about me?’

‘Yeah babe,’ he heard Dillon’s voice cut through the fog.

‘Why?’

‘You got hurt, babe. Don’t worry, I’ll be here to help,’ Ziggy felt a squeezing on his hand before he drifted off again.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkksssssss

‘You are thinking loudly,’ Ziggy muttered in his mind.

‘Sorry, babe, are you awake?’

‘I guess so. Why does everything feel strange?’

‘You got hurt, babe. You don’t remember?’

‘Was it Venjix?’

He heard Dillon audibly sigh next to him. He tried to blink open his eyes and focus on the man next to him. Dillon slowly smiled and tried to seem calm and relaxed.

“Venjix has been gone for a while, Zig. You took a bat to the head.”

‘Oh. I’m sorry.’

“You have nothing to be sorry about. I love you and I’ll be here to help you through this.”

Ziggy tried to nod but again fell asleep.

KKKKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The next time Ziggy woke, he was a lot more with it. He sat up, though he felt a little dizzy, and looked around the room. There was a girl who looked about his age (or at least the age he looked) and he focused into his mind, “Addie.”

“Yeah, Uncle Ziggy. How are you feeling?”

“Confused,” he squinted trying to place what happened.

“They said that might happen. You’re in the hospital with a head injury.”

He nodded slowly, “Where’s… Dillon?”

“A-Mom sent him home to get some rest,” she explained.

He blinked slowly and stared at her.

“I’ll get the nurses to check you out, then I’ll call Uncle D for you, alright?”

“Ok.”

The nurses came and inspected his eyes and head, and then asked him a few questions.

“You’re doing a lot better than expected, but you might have some new struggles to adjust to. We’ll keep you here a few more days then we’ll send you home with tips on how to cope.”

Ziggy saw Dillon at the door as the nurses left.

“I got a head injury?” Ziggy wondered.

“Yeah, Zig,” Dillon came and sat next to him, “You don’t remember it?”

Ziggy shook his head, “I keep thinking back but the last thing I remember is Addie graduating. I feel like my memories are out of order though.”

Dillon nodded, “That was a few weeks ago. We were fighting some a couple of vampire hunters who killed Silas.”

“Oh, he died?” Ziggy sounded sad for a few seconds before shrugging, “He probably deserved it though.”

“Yeah, he was an ass,” Dillon agreed. “You do remember being our coven leader?”

Ziggy raised an eyebrow, “I’ve known that for a while. Why, did I tell you?”

“Yeah, we all found out.”

“Oh… If I got hurt, is anyone else hurt?”

“You sent K and Aya off to check on Addie, you pushed me out of the way and got hit, but before either of us could get hit again, the team showed up.”

“Oh, it’s been a while since the team had a fight. That sounds fun,” Ziggy blinked slowly.

“You’re probably going to have some struggling for a while, especially with short term memory, but I’ll try to help you out and remind you of things.”

“Are you sure? I understand if I’m too much trouble for you,” Ziggy looked at his hands.

“Hey,” Dillon lifted Ziggy’s chin, “I love you, alright? This isn’t your fault and you are never too much trouble for me.” He wrapped his arms around Ziggy and hoped everything would turn out fine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Dillon?” Ziggy stood at the door, holding on to the frame for balance.

Dillon hopped up off the training mat and approached his husband, “You don’t look good.”

‘I don’t feel good either,’ Ziggy thought.

‘Let’s get you to bed,’ Dillon answered.

Ziggy shivered making Dillon feel his forehead, “You are burning up.” After making sure Ziggy was laying down he grabbed a cool towel to help bring his temperature down.

‘I don’t get it. I’ve gotten sick twice now but none of you have gotten sick.’

“I don’t know, but just like last time, you’ll be ok. Plus, I’m here to make sure you don’t get hurt.”

‘I love you,’ Ziggy gave a small smile to Dillon.

‘I love you too,’ Dillon sat there for a while watching Ziggy drift to sleep.

Dillon stepped out and called Tenaya, “He’s worried because he’s the only one to have gotten sick.”

“According to all the information I’ve found, vampires can’t get sick.”

“Why is this happening then?”

The line was silent for a minute, except Tenaya flipping through pages. Finally, she found a passage, “Some creatures can get sick, including humans, animals, witches, and demons. Others are immune such as vampires and the succubus,” she paused before concluding, “he must not be entirely vampire. That’s the only thing I can think of.”

“He quit being human when he was turned,” Dillon argued.

“I didn’t stop being a witch. Though, I haven’t gotten sick since turning either,” she admitted. “Let me talk to K and see what she thinks.”

Dillon nodded though his sister couldn’t see him. He hung up and went back to check on Ziggy.

Ziggy was tossing and turning so Dillon lightly shook his arm, “Zig? Hey, are you having a nightmare?”

Ziggy opened his eyes quickly and looked at Dillon in confusion.

“Are you with me, Zig?” Dillon asked again.

Ziggy’s eyebrows scrunched and he pushed himself against the wall, the furthest he could get from the other man.

Dillon couldn’t read Ziggy’s thoughts so he was unsure what he was thinking.

“Ziggy?” Dillon begged, “Come on say something at least.”

Ziggy shook his head and looked frightened at the other man.

“You do know who I am right?”

Ziggy shook his head again and Dillon slumped down. “I’m Dillon and I’m here to help you.”

Ziggy nodded slowly, looking like a scared child.

“Just try to go to sleep, ok?”

Ziggy nodded again and closed his eyes. He was soon out once more.

Dillon shook his head. Ziggy still had memory problems occasionally since his head injury but it was never that bad. It had to be the fever.

Dillon stepped back out of the room and paced, waiting for either a call from Tenaya or for Ziggy to wake again.

The call came first, “K analyzed Ziggy’s blood.”

“Why does she have his blood?”

“She has samples of all of the ranger’s blood.”

Dillon shook his head, “You know you are with a weirdo, right?”

Tenaya smirked, “I know. Anyway, she compared it to your blood to see any differences.”

“Why not anyone else’s?”

“I’m a witch and she has no idea what all was done to her. She did compare it to one human to double check differences.”

“Ok, so?”

“So, you can’t tell a difference between vampire blood and human blood. But there is an extra compound in Ziggy’s.”

“What does that mean?”

“It confirms he wasn’t entirely human,” Tenaya sighed, “It’s not like we have blood samples from multiple magical people to test from.”

“What about yours? You are a witch.”

“K already thought of that and tested it. Mine looks normal.”

“So we have no idea what he is or how to fix him?”

“I can come try to heal him if you want, but that’s all I can do for now.”

“It’s fine. I’ll let you know if he gets any worse…” Dillon clicked the phone off. How was he going to tell Ziggy all of this? He glanced into the bedroom and saw the slow rise and fall of Ziggy’s breathing.

He went back out and continued to pace. Eventually he heard, ‘Dillon?’ He approached the bedroom once more and sat next to Ziggy who was blinking sleepily.

He put his hand on Ziggy’s forehead to feel his temperature, “How are you feeling?”

‘Confused.’

‘Happens. You still have a fever but it seems to be dropping a little.’

Ziggy attached himself to Dillon’s arm, ‘I’m sorry.’

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Dillon sighed finally speaking aloud again.

‘For making you take care of me.’

“I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t want to take care of you,” Dillon brushed a strand of hair from Ziggy’s face, “Plus if we were human we’d be having health issues now anyway, we are in our seventies.”

Ziggy smiled, ‘I am glad we don’t have to deal with that.’

Dillon noticed the exhaustion on Ziggy’s face, “you should get more sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up again.”

Ziggy rested his head back onto the pillow and slept through the next couple days. Finally, he woke up feeling fine. He found Dillon with his head resting on the arm of the couch fast asleep. Ziggy smiled and covered him up in a blanket.

Ziggy worked on cleaning their place but his mind kept questioning why he had been sick. He checked once more on Dillon, left a note, and headed out. He found himself approaching a library.

‘Maybe some older books would have supernatural information?’

He found himself in the basement searching through piles of unorganized books. The library seemed to take in any books that people donated, including a ton found by scavengers in the dessert.

His eyes rested on a dusty brown leather book. He opened it and found diary entries. He began reading and soon lost himself in the stories. He paused and reread one passage though when something caught his eye.

“He wanted him named Ziminar, but left nothing for his son other than a name. I obliged but always felt something wrong with the name. I called him baby Zimi as a nickname and let the worry leave my mind. When he began to talk he couldn’t say Zimi, it came out Zigi. He was so cute.

However, when he turned two strange things started to happen. I constantly felt an evil presence. I didn’t see how it could be caused by such a small person but in my times away from him, I felt at peace.

I couldn’t take more than a few months before I decided I couldn’t keep him. I could never kill my own offspring, no matter what evil he held, so I gave him up and left him at an orphanage. I left him only a name, just as his father did when abandoning us. I called him Ziggy, just as he called himself. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do, but since then it’s been only peace. I met another man, started a family, and was the happiest I’d ever been.

I always think back to my baby and wonder if he survived. If he did live, did the evil leave him or is he still a demon leaving pain wherever he goes? I hope he found the same peace that I did.”

Ziggy felt pulled to the page but kept reading the last few entries. The woman wrote this on her deathbed, fallen ill but surrounded by family. Her last entry was a goodbye and a wish for peace to whoever would read this book.

Ziggy closed the cover and stared at the front lost in thought. Finally, though he was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone rang.

“It’s getting late, are you ok?” Dillon asked.

“Oh, yeah. I didn’t even realize the time. I’ll be home soon,” Ziggy assured before clicking the phone off.

He pocketed the book and started walking home. Ziggy didn’t tell Dillon of the book and Dillon didn’t tell about the tests K ran. They locked those thoughts up so the other wouldn’t be able to hear them, not wanting to worry the other.

Ziggy headed to the library every few days for the next year, not finding any more information mentioning demons or anything else supernatural.

“Are you ready?” Dillon dropped his backpack on the couch.

“I can’t wait to be back in Corinth! I love it here but I miss home.”

“K and Tenaya seem really excited to be adopting again.”

“I can’t wait to meet their new baby! I feel bad for Addie though; she feels bad about being this much older than her sibling.”

Dillon shrugged, “There’s not much we can do. She didn’t want to be turned so she’s just going to keep getting older than all of us.”

Ziggy nodded and grabbed his bag, “Let’s go.”

The trip to Corinth took almost a whole day and it was late when they arrived so they just headed up to their room and got to sleep. In the morning they woke to the smell of food.

“I missed this,” Ziggy admitted.

“Our room?”

“Other people cooking for us,” Ziggy chuckled, “but yes the room too.”

He got up, got dressed, and headed down the stairs.

“Hey Uncle Zig!” Addie stepped away from the stove and hugged him.

“How has everything been?” He grabbed some plates to start helping.

“Fine. I went on a few dates, but I can’t get anyone to stick.”

“Sometimes it takes time,” Ziggy responded, “but a relationship isn’t the only important thing about life.”

“I know,” she nodded, “I guess knowing that the moms are adopting helps a little because then I’ll have a baby to help care for.”

The other three entered the room interrupting their discussion. They talked throughout breakfast and caught up. The next couple weeks were a blur to all of them, K and Tenaya going to adopt but instead of one baby, they ended up with twins, a girl and a boy. Alexis and Asher they named them. Between the 5 adults, someone was always up to care for them.

Tenaya was up watching the babies in their crib, K was fast asleep, Addie was out at work, and Dillon was getting parts for the car. Ziggy entered the nursery and smiled at the sleeping babies.

“They are really cute,” he whispered.

“I can’t believe they are ours,” Tenaya answered. “I didn’t think K would be up for adopting again.”

“She’d do anything that would make you happy.”

Tenaya nodded and kept staring down.                                                 

“Can I ask a favor?” Ziggy finally asked.

“Sure?” Tenaya looked up at him.

“Would you mind if I look through your books? I wanted to look into something.”

“Go ahead,” she smiled, “They are on my desk.”

He scanned through looking for anything about demons to figure out more.

‘They can get sick…’ ‘They can control people and animals by taking over their bodies…’ ‘A spell to ward off demons?’ ‘Their powers are based in evil, but there have been reports of kind demons…’

“None of this helps me,” Ziggy whined. He kept looking through and finally found a spell, “Unlock latent powers. If you have had powers locked away, you can recite these words to release the spell. The person who is locked or the person who locked them in the first place are the only ones with the power to release it.” He read aloud then continued on to read the spell underneath.

He suddenly felt a gust of wind, a power shifting through him. He slammed the book shut and put it back gently, just a little worried that he screwed something up.

Tenaya’s eyes grew wide when Ziggy reentered the room. “What did you do?” She asked almost fearfully.

He slightly tilted his head, “What?”

“Your aura, it’s out of control,” she paused looking him over, “You still have a line of white and a line of silver, but then it’s all black. It’s huge.”

Tenaya stood between him and the twins as if protecting them. She trusted Ziggy, but this aura was something else. When Ziggy noticed how she looked at him he sighed, “It’s true then.” He was silent for a moment before making up his mind, “I won’t be gone forever, but please take care of Dillon until I come back.”

She gave a short nod before he headed out the door.

Four months later he arrived back at the garage, standing outside, afraid of what he’d meet when he entered. Finally, after almost an hour, the door swung open. Dillon stopped quickly noticing the figure in front of him.

Dillon eyed him for a moment before punching Ziggy in the jaw. “Where have you been?”

Ziggy wiped at his face before snapping back, “I knew you’d be mad at me but what the hell?”

Dillon looked around Ziggy, noticing the black aura growing. Ziggy saw it too so he took a few deep breaths to calm himself, making the aura shrink away.

“That is why I left. I didn’t know what powers I possessed and I didn’t want to hurt any of you,” Ziggy turned away, “I found others, uh… demons, who helped me.”

Ziggy was surprised when Dillon responded, “We knew for a while you were something else though we weren’t sure what. We never wanted to worry you.”

Ziggy chuckled, “I wasn’t sure what I was but I had a hunch. I found a spell in Tenaya’s book that unlocks powers, and she looked terrified when she saw me. I’ve learned to see my own aura to keep it under control but the others could only teach me so much, because they are simply demons, not hybrids.”

“I thought spells could only be performed by witches?”

“There are a few that are different. Mostly reversing spells placed upon yourself,” Ziggy sighed, “I have no idea who locked my powers, but it was probably for the best.”

After a few moments of silence, Ziggy looked back up at Dillon, “Are we ok?”

Dillon pulled Ziggy in for a hug, “I hated being away from you for that long. But I guess in the long term, if we live forever, that amount of time will seem like a blink of the eye, right?”

“I missed you,” Ziggy pulled himself closer against Dillon’s chest.

Dillon pulled away, eyes glowing blue before his lips met Ziggy’s, feeling like they had never been apart. Ziggy smiled as he kissed back, eyes reciprocating the feeling.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t believe it,” Ziggy fell onto the couch.

“You knew this would happen eventually,” Dillon answered.

“Doesn’t mean I couldn’t have hoped different.”

“I’ll miss Addie too.”

“At least K and Aya have Asher and Alexa to help them,” Ziggy sighed, “I wonder how many times we’ll go through this, watching them adopt and then having to watch our nieces and nephews grow old and die.”

“The rest of eternity I suppose. Or until their hearts break enough leaving them cold and unloving,” Dillon assessed.

“I think Asher wants to be turned, but I don’t know if he’ll want to watch his twin grow old without him. I know Alexa doesn’t want a life like this. She sees how much pain her mothers endure.”

“I know you hurt having to come back here too.”

“The garage is our home… but it brings back so many memories. The team is long gone. We have a great place now, new lives in a new city, but I miss it here. It’s just so hard,” Ziggy admits.

Dillon pulls Ziggy in for a hug, “I know. At least we have each other, right?”

Ziggy nods into Dillon’s chest before pulling away, “We better get ready. Addie’s funeral will start soon.”

They reached the cemetary and approached K and Aya. K had her arms around Tenaya, trying to calm her down.

“It’s going to be alright. She lived a great life,” Ziggy hugged them both.

“I know. We knew it was coming, she was in her late 70’s and her health was declining,” K answered.

“Knowing doesn’t mean accepting though,” Tenaya tried to straighten herself up and wipe the tears off.

Once the twins and the Truman family arrived, the small ceremony started. It was short and sweet, but gave them a chance to say their goodbyes.

Afterward they headed back to the garage.

“Are you guys staying a while?” Asher asked.

Ziggy glanced at Dillon who shrugged. “I guess we haven’t really made any plans.”

“It’s been pretty quiet without you,” their nephew responded.

“That’s good. This city needs some peace and quiet,” Dillon smirked.

“It would be nice to catch up,” Alexa approached.

“It also has been a while since I’ve checked your implants,” K informed Dillon, “You don’t want something to start screwing up.”

“I guess we have to stay for a couple days then,” Ziggy smiled.

The fic is technically always finished but at the same time I have more ideas for it so please give it a follow for any future updates!

Ages:

20 ish – zig and Dillon turned.

30 ish – k and aya turned adopted addie – 5

So for addie to be in her 70’s, they have to be almost 100.

Asher and alexa - 30

 


End file.
